The present invention relates to electronic mail (e-mail) systems, and more specifically, to e-mail file migration.
The use of e-mail is commonplace throughout much of the world. Users interact with e-mail systems, usually via an e-mail client (either local or web-based) to generate, send, receive and view e-mails. There are a myriad of e-mail systems currently available, and sometimes an organization chooses to change e-mail systems. Rather than maintaining the old e-mail system to keep e-mails stored by that system, oftentimes it is preferred to migrate such e-mails to the new e-mail system.